Crimson Wind
by PriceTage
Summary: While travelling through the land of fire, Jiraiya find a red headed girl that is goning to change his universe forever
1. Chapter 1

Hello

This is my first story, Ever. So expect a crap ton of errors and I will try to make it right.

Also this is written on mobile, you have been warned.

So I hope you like it

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto**

* * *

It has been a dark night, the moon shinning onto the forest, Where a tiny little girl with red hair and a kaki dress ran like there is no tomorrow.

She had ran away from her house, from her village where it was attacked mercenaries. They attacked her home where she and her mother lived alone and her mom told her to run so she ran.

She kept running and running as her little feet took her onward. She was scared -like who wouldn't- and kept looking behind her in fear of being chased.

She kept thinking of her mother and what she would do she couldn't leave her, but what could she do she was only six!.

As she was running she pumped into a man and fallen down on her behind. She looked up and got terrified of what she saw. A large towering man taller than anyone she ever saw looked down on her. He was wearing a green outfit and a red haori, he had to red line on his face and a forehead protector on his head with a kanji she couldn't read He also had a long spikey white hair that reached to his waist. HE was looking down on her.

"please don't kill me. Oji-san" she said while backing up on her hands until she hit a tree

"don't worry dear, I wont do anything to you. You are safe" he said while smiling down on her.

"please Oji-san. don't-"she started while panicking before he cut her off

"it is ok dear, I am a shinobi. from the village hidden in the leaf" he said while holding his hand up to coo her.

"Ar-are you really a shinobi?" she said while calming down a little.

"Yes I am, My name is Jiraiya, little one. What is your name?" he said.

"my name is Kushina. Oji-san" she said while still shaking

Wait WHAT?. Jiraiya froze and stared 'that can't be right , she is a carbon copy of kushina when she came to Konoha .he then quickly schooled his face."so why are you running little one" he asked softly.

She gulped then remembered her mother. "MY MOM" she shouted and got up and said "please oji-san help my-my mother she i-is—"she said quickly while jumping.

He got down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder "easy there, little one. Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened" he said.

"we were h-having dinner at home ,then we heard loud noises and people shouting really loud and th-then mommy got to the win-window and looked, she gasped and ran to me, the she opened the back door and told me to run, t-then she made me pro-promise to not look back and to hide i-if I heard someone following me, so I ran till I ran to you. Please Oji-san help my mommy" she said while crying.

She saw his face harden in concentration then she saw him smile

"ok little one, I going to help your mommy but I am going to leave a friend with you to keep you safe." He said while biting his finger and doing a few hand seals

"summoning jutsu" he said.

Suddenly she saw smoke appear around them the a toad as big as Jiraiya came out from the smoke. "hello, Jiraiya-sama" he said respectfully

'The frog can TALK!.' she thought

"pfft, of course he can" Jiraiya said. Ok maybe she said this out loud. "and he is not a frog he is a toad". He then turned to the fr-TOAD and said "hey there Gamahiro, I want you to stay here with the girl-" "IT IS KUSHINA" she shouted.

...

...

They looked at her then at each other while she felt nervous her cheeks coloured in embarrassment and looked to her feet.

She didn't like to be called a girl. She is Kushina

Jiraiya laughed then continued "ok you stay with _Kushina_ and I will go to save her mother. Keep her safe , would ya"

"of course Jiraiya-sama, It would be my honour" Gamahiro replied as he bowed to Jiraiya.

He then got down to her level and reached for one of his pockets, the he brought a stuffed toad and gave it to her "here you go, little one"

She took the toy and looked at it. It was a blue toad with a zipper on his back she opened it and found nothing, so she looked up to him with a puzzled expression..

"It is a wallet, to but your money in it" he said.

"ok then, I am off" he said while getting up then he took of to the trees.

Kushina watched him go while clutching her new gama-chan to her chest and she retreated to a tree and sat down and tried not to cry with Gamahiro sitting across of her while not making a sound . Of course her mind where a whirlwind of thoughts, would he be there on time. Will he save her mother. She was just six years old so she could do nothing but hope that Jiraiya reached her in time

Away from here The man was travelling at full speed to reach the girl's house. He was Jiraiya of the Sanin, legendary ninjas from the land of fire that were famed across the continent. He saw a lot of things and there wasn't a lot of things that could surprise him and that girl was one of them. Red hair, amethyst eyes and more chakra than a genin while she was barely six. So imagine his surprise when he saw another descendant of a long extinct clan. 'for kami's sake! She looks like a mini kushina' he thought angrily.

He has been travelling for a long time, working as a spy for konoha, bringing intel no one else could have gotten. But still here in a small village on the border with the land of grass. He found another Uzumaki and _her_ mother had hidden, here under their nose.

He kept running until he came to the house and he heard a scream.

* * *

 **Hey there**

 **I hope you like it**

 **As I said before this is my first time writing. Ever. Also English isn't my first language And as a 22yo guy I hope I did ok**

 **I have no schedule what so ever, don't expect regular updates**

 **If there is something you didn't like about the story, please tell me**

 **Thanks for reading and stay cool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there**

 **Second chapter huh... well here is. Enjoy**

* * *

Inside the house a brunette woman was hidden behind the couch, when two men cane inside the house and started to ransack it. She waited till both men turned around and came out and with the swiftness of a ninja, she hit the first with a pan to the head he fell like a doll,the other turned around and managed to evade the pan before hitting her hand to make her drop it, but before he did anything else she tackled him to the ground and straddled him she then got hold of the pan and kept hitting him repeatedly while shouting "I ... WILL ...NOT ...HAVE ... BANDETS ...STEAL ...ANYTHING ...FROM ...MY ...HOUSE".

That was the scene that Jiraiya saw after he particularly flied to the house after he hear the shout, he couldn't help him self but laugh at it while remembering a certain red-head.

She heard someone laugh and turned around quickly and said while pointing her weapon -pan- at him "and who are you?. Do you want to get your ass kicked too?"

He laughed again while holding his hands up "no mam I just wanted to save you because your daughter..." .

"KUSHINA!" she said loudly cutting him off "please tell me she is alright" she pleaded.

"yea, don't worry she is fine. I left her with a toad summon of mine".

She sighed in relief "oh thank kami. Thank you for the help Jiraiya-sama"

"yea no problem" he replied then he turned serious "now I know that your 'daughter' is an uzumaki".

She looked shocked "b-but h-ow...". She tried to talk.

"how do I know! For kami's sake she has red hair, violet eyes and chakra worth of a genin while she is still _six._ What I want to know is that is who are you? And is she really your daughter?" he said while examining her. She was five foot seven with hazel hair and a pair of deep emerald eyes. She has an old scar on the left check she wore a simple red dress and shinobi sandals and he also noticed on a closer look that her hair roots are turning red

"will my name is Kanna Uzumaki and I am _Kushina's mother"_ she said giving him the 'I dare you' look

"ok, was just checking" he said trying to calm her down, "but you and your daughter are coming with me to Konoha"

Wait..."WHAT?. No no no, I am NOT go...".

"yes you are. Because you would like to meet someone there"

Ok now she was lost "who?" , "do you know Kushina Uzumaki of the leaf?"

"yes of course she was my best friend I named my daughter after her for kami's when we were young before they shipped her to konoha. But I heard that she died six years ago"

"she did. But her son didn't"

* * *

Kushina was still sitting under the tree thinking about her mother when then she got restless and began to fidget around. She stood up and paced back and forth while she muttering to herself in a cute manner. Al the while Gamahiro kept a watchful eye on her, she could feel it too, which made her irritable. After a couple of minutes she shouted "WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME?'

The toad blinked twice "master Jiraiya said to keep you safe"

She blushed in embarrassment and said "yea but you don't have to keep staring. Jeez"

Before she could do anything else she felt something "someone is coming"

"how do you know?" he asked or she, Mito couldn't tell " I don't know. I always felt people around me, and the guy coming is strong and he Is not alone he has anot—MOM!"

The toad blinked "what?"

"mommy is coming, she is safe " she said happily while jumping and looking in a direction

Ten second later Jiraiya jumped down from a tree with Kanna after him.

Kanna heard "Mommy" and a red missile came crashing into her and she hugged her back

"Kushi-chan! I am so glad you are safe"

"what on earth you were thinking letting you kid go alone to the forest. In the MIDDEL OF AN ATTACK?"

Kanna looked at him sheepishly while scratching her cheek "I wasn't thinking really. I sensed the bandits coming and thought about Mito. I am-was a genin before the... you know. and knew that I could take care of myself. I was going to hid her somewhere in the house. Then I sensed you walking in the forest about two miles outside the village and sent her to you".

"how did you know it was me?" "I saw you before when you were coming out of the inn in the village when you stopped bye here a long time ago."

"and why didn't you tell her that instead of letting her freak out"

She stood up and rubbed her the back of her head "I... didn't think of that."

Jiraiya felt a pain in his chest 'damn she is just like kushina' and tried to steel his face

"you miss her. don't you?" damn! Exactly like her. "yes I do, she was like my daughter. She was amazing." "of cours she was amazing. She _is my_ best friend after all"

He smiled at that and turned to Kushina "so you want come to Konoha?"

"what? why are we leaving here?"

Kanna smiled "because dear there is someone I want you to meet"

* * *

Three hours later of running. Kanna held her daughter as she slept peacefully on her back snoring in contempt. If they kept at it they would be at the village by noon.- it was about 6 am by no

w- and now Kanna was on guard around Jiraiya and making him run in front of her "I told you Kanna-chan it was an accident". "as if i would believe you. And don't chan me you old pervert"

 **Flashback incoming:**

 _While they returned to her home to gather her and her daughter's stuff. Jiraiya's clones was sweeping the village dealing with the bandits and after exactly 5 minutes all of then were rounded up and tied in the middle of the village while the village was cheering for Jiraiya._

 _In the middle of the crowd stood a single clone enjoying the cheering feeling basking in it while thinking 'finally the respect i deserve'_

 _While there one incredibly hot lady came out of the crowd and walked slowly toward him while swaying her hips but what caught his eyes was her cleavage- which he would later rate as in his top 5 list- that was bouncing with every step in a way that almost made him drool._

 _She approached him slowly then kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you so much Ji-ra-yia-sa-ma"_

 _Boy a second later he was rocketing to the tree while having a blessed smile on his face an poofed from the impact._

 _HALF A MINUTE EARLIER_

 _Jiraiya and Kanna were standing in front of her door while she was looking it up_

 _Kanna felt sad as she spent her youth in this house after escaping uzu's massacre she turned to Jiraiya and said "I am gonna miss this place"._

" _I am sure you will it, it is not easy leaving a place you s-"suddenly his gaze lowered and stared at her in a place she doesn't like being stare at and then his nose bled._

 _One tick mark later a sudden killer intent hit him and sobered him in a second "hey there lets calm down i d-". Then a he saw hell it self_

 _Kanna was having nine deep red chains coming out of her back that remind him of a certain red head. And one of them was heading straight to his jewels faster than he could blink_

 _His body reacted by years and years of being a shinobi it lowered it self a little so it hit him in the stomach._

 _He hasn't been thankful for his reflexes as in that moment._

 **Flashback end**

"I told you it was the a clone's memory that made me lose focus" he said while clutching his stomach 'that was one hell of an attack it was as hard as Tsunade's punch'

"that was one hell of a hit you know. But why nine chains?"

"well when I was young Mito sama was my hero and I knew she was The kyubi jinchuriki so I thought to do it like that"

He winced when he landed in the next tree "ehhh. Why does it still hurt? It has been three kami forsaken hours already!"

"Ohh, I added a chakra burst when the chain hit you so it would hurt for the next 6 hours or so.

And it was not meant for your stomach" she added sweetly.

"but that would..." the air around him got cold "yes and if you want to have children don't do it again OK?" he nodded

With a cute yawn little Kushina woke up "what is going on? Are we there yet?"

Suddenly all the coldness disappeared as Kanna told her child "not yet dear go back to sleep" while smiling lovingly at her.

Jiraiya smiled at the scene while still holding his stomach 'maybe Naruto will get a family after all"

* * *

 **And cut**

 **Here it is the second one after a month or so.** **Sorry about that**

 **Now i changed kushina's name to mind fuck people**

 **Hope you like it.**


End file.
